Plan L Mission G T
by Kayla-chan1990
Summary: What happens when Pan is forced to catch up on the work she missed while in space, but who is forced to tutor her? Why Trunks of course. TxP


WELCOME TO MY STORY

This is the first DBGT story I have writen in along time and the last one got deleted because of spelling, but don't worry I have spell check now...lol. anyway hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT, but I can quote almost every one of Pan's lines.

Key:  
"talk"  
'think'  
tptptp(Scene switch)

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"OK, I am sure all off you are wondering why we called this meeting." Bulma says with her arms crossed as she, Chi-Chi, and Videl stand infront of their families.

"Uh-huh." The others said, except Vegeta, who just stood against the wall bored.

"Well, the three of us were talking the other day and we realized that since the search for the black-star dragonballs, Pan hasn't gone to school." Chi-Chi begins.

"And, even though since then it has only been about six months since earth has been at peace and she is old enough to quit, she still needs to take all high-school subjects." Videl finishes.

"No fair." Pan mumbles crossing her arms.

"That's good and all, but how does this involve you, Mom?" Trunks asks Bulma what everyone was thinking.

"I am glad you asked Trunks, because the answer is that YOU are going to tutor her." Bulma says pointing at Trunks.

"WHAT?" Pan and Trunks scream at the same time.

"Well, it is your fault that she wasn't returned to earth, since you were the ships captain." Goten smiled teasing his best friend.

"That was NOT my fault she stole the override key." Trunks said trying to defend himself.

"Normally I would defend myself, but I don't want to do school work, so Trunks is right." Pan said trying to get out of this.

"To bad It's already been decided, so no more complaining, understood?" Videl says with the other two agreeing.

"Fine." Both demi-saijins said in defeat knowing there was no need to further argue.

"Good, so starting tomorrow Pan will be here during normal school hours, Monday through Friday until the next school year begins and she will go to regular school for the last year." Videl explained.

"You have got to be kidding me there is no way I can do two years worth of school work in only seven months." Pan said annoyed.

"You're a smart person just like Gohan was at your age, so it will be no problem." Chi-Chi said smiling.

"I have another question, who will run Capsule Corp. while I am off playing 'teacher'?" Trunks asked using his final escape plan.

"I will take back over for you until you can return to work" Bulma said seeing through his plan.

"Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen to get a snack." Trunks said walking out of the room.

"Hey Trunks, wait up I want food too." Goten said following Trunks to tease him.

"Hey Pan since you have to come here so early, want to spend the night?" Bura asked.

"Sure, if they say it's OK." Pan says turning to her parents.

"That's fine with us." Gohan tells her as she and Bura leave the room.

After making sure both 'victims' were out of hearing range the women in charge smiled.

"Plan L." Bulma begins.

"Mission G. T. " Chi-Chi adds.

"Shall begin." Videl finishes as they all start giggling and getting starry eyed.

"Um... Vegeta do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Gohan asked confused.

"I don't know, and I couldn't care less, but I'm going to the gravity-room before they drag me into it." Vegeta says leaving the room without another word.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"Why me?" Trunks says as he bangs his head on the refrigerator.

"Hey, Trunks stop that, your hurting my second best friend, Mr. Foodbox." Goten joked.

"Shut up, you know why I'm annoyed, so back off." Trunks growled angrily glaring at Goten

"Yeah, you're annoyed because you get to spend five days a week with your CRUSH, that must me terrible." Goten smirked sarcastically.

"Not funny Goten you know that's not exactly the problem." Trunks said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's got something to do with that whole 'turns eighteen or becomes a Super-Saijin' rule you made for yourself right?" Goten asked already knowing the answer.

"You guessed it." Trunks sighed sitting down at the table.

"Well, it's not even a full year, only ten months, until she is eighteen." Goten said trying to get his friend to calm down.

"Yeah, and seven of those months are going to be a living nightmare." Trunks said leaning back in his chair.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"WOO-HOO." Pan says and starts laughing while jumping up and down on Bura's bed.

"I understand that you LOVE the idea of being alone with my brother five days a week, but could you please stop doing that." Bura said smirking at her now hyper friend.

"Sorry, I guess I got overly excited." Pan said smiling as she jumped off the bed onto the floor.

"SO, when are you going to confess?" Bura asked just to tease her.

"When are you going to stop asking me that?" Pan shot back annoyed.

"You don't have to get so angry I was only joking, but seriously, just tell him." Bura said in a non-joking way this time.

"I want to, but I can't it's embarrassing and unlike me." Pan said blushing slightly.

"What's embarrassing and unlike you?" Someone asked from the door. Pan and Bura turn around and see Trunks at the door.

"Trunks, what have I told you about coming in here without knocking." Bura yelled at her brother.

"I couldn't knock, your door was open." Trunks said entering the room

"Why are you up here?" Pan asked hoping he hadn't noticed her face looked like a tomato.

"Well, everyone has left, I'm bored, and Dad just left the gravity room, so I came to find a sparring partner." Trunks said remember something he had thought of after his conversation with Goten.

"I'm in." Pan said ready to fight.

"Well, I am definitely not in." Bura said sounding bored.

"You have no Saijin pride." Pan teased

"No, I just don't like fighting, plus I know you can beat him up enough for the both of us." Bura smirked.

"You know I can." Pan smiled punching the air.

"No, you cannot." Trunks said confidently

"You keep telling yourself that." Pan teased as they headed for the gravity room.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"OK, let's begin this battle." Trunks smirked as he and Pan got into a fighting stance.

"You asked for it." Pan said returning the smirk as she blasted toward him and punched, which dodged and countered with his own punch, but Pan blocked him. Punch after punch, kick after kick, blast after blast, they all had the same effect, after about an hour they decided to call it a draw.

"You are getting really strong Pan." Trunks told her as they left the gravity room.

"Well, I have to be if I want to become a Super-Saijin one day." Pan said seriously.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about during lunch each day we train to help you transform." Trunks suggests. 'Then I can finally tell her.'

"That sounds like a cool idea." Pan agreed while smiling happily.

"Good, well, see you in the morning." Trunks said returning the smile as he headed off to his room.

'I get the feeling I am going to enjoy this' Pan thought as she entered Bura's, who was already asleep, room and got into sleeping bag.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"Her lesson should of started fifteen minutes ago, how on earth can she be late when she is in the same building." Trunks mumbled to himself annoyed that Pan hadn't came down stairs yet.

"OK, that's it I'm going to get her." Trunks said and went upstairs.

When he got there he saw that Pan was still asleep. 'Well, here is one reward, this is the first time I have seen her sleeping since we were in space with Goku.' Trunks thought smiling while walking over to where she went was, bent down and whispered, "Hey, Pan wake up Bura just announced she was going to start fighting."

"What, where is she." Pan said as she woke up to find Trunks next to her laughing like crazy.

"Trunks, that wasn't funny." Pan screamed punching his arm jokingly.

"Your fault, you were supposed to start studying over fifteen minutes ago." He told her as he pulled her up. "Now come on."

"Right, right just let me put on my bandana." Pan said as she put on her trusted orange bandana and they headed for the 'study room' also known as the living room.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

They had been studying for about three hours and everything was going fine, that is until they got to math. They were sitting on the floor around the table with the TV behind Trunks and the couch behind Pan. Trunks was busy explaining things to Pan from the math book, until he looked up and saw Pan looking behind him, turned around and saw the television was on, but Pan had muted it.

"Pan have you heard one word I've said in the last thirty minutes?" Trunks asked angrily

"Every word until you started talking about square pie, I mean come on, who has actually ever heard of a square pie." Pan said jokingly.

"Pan, that is the oldest joke in the book, it isn't funny." Trunks said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Then why are you laughing?" Pan smirked

"Whatever, just finish the work on that page and we can take a lunch break and start your training." Trunks said knowing that would get both of her two main Saijin instincts going and she had finished the problems in less than five minutes. Then they ate a quick meal and headed to the gravity room to start training,

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be reading those useless school books." Vegeta asked annoyed because his training room had been taken of by two demi-Saijin brats.

"We decided to make one of Pan's subjects training to go Super-Saijin." Trunks explained.

"You know, that has got to be the smartest idea I have ever heard from either of you." Vegeta said and went back to his training, but was watching them out the corner of his eyes.

"OK, Pan, since it seems like you can handle it, I will train you the way I was being trained when I transformed." Trunks explained.

"Trunks, that doesn't sound fair since you transformed when your were eight, which means that you want to train me like an eight year old." Pan complained.

"No, I am just using the same methods, but the gravity level is going to be a lot higher than it was set when I was eight." Trunks added as quickly as possible so he didn't have to face her anger. He then went over to the controls and set it at a level where Pan could hardly move.

"Is this level all right?" Trunks asked slightly worried that he might have set it to high.

"Yeah, it's fine as long as don't want to be able to move very far." Pan said sarcastically

"OK, that's how it's supposed to be, so we will start with punching and work our way though all the fighting styles and moves that you know until you can fight without having any trouble with the gravity." Trunks said explaining how it was going to work.

"OK, I think I understand it now." Pan said and started training.

While they were practicing Vegeta was doing his normal training, but was watching them enough to notice they were overly happy to be practicing and joking around.

'Just great, he just had to choose a decedent of Kakarot.' Vegeta smirked as he watched them.

"OK, that's enough for now, your doing good so far, but you need to get back to regular studying." Trunks told her after about two hours of training.

"Yeah you're probably right." Pan agreed as they left the gravity room.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"So how long do you think it will be before I transform?" Pan asked when they got back to the living room.

"I would say less then four months." Trunks told her as he got out the next book for her to work in and they went back to studying for the rest of the day.

"That's it for today right?" Pan asked as she finished her last page of questions.

"Yeah that's all so see you tomorrow." Trunks told her.

"Yeah, bye. Oh, and thanks for the training." Pan said hugging him and flew off to her home.

'Did I really do that?' 'Did she really do that?' They thought at the same time smiling and there faces were both a little red.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

The next morning Pan woke up an hour before she had to leave for Capsule Corp.

"Morning." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Pan." Gohan told her.

"Good morning Pan, your up early." Videl said as she brought the food to the table and they started eating.

"Yeah, well since I slept in yesterday, I thought that is was only right if I went early today." She told them almost to quickly as was blushing for the real reason she was going early.

"Well, it is good that you are taking your work so seriously." Videl smiled knowingly.

"Oh yeah, Pan, when I called over there to ask Bulma about a device I was working on she said that Vegeta told her that you and Trunks were training as one of your subjects is that true?" Gohan asked her.

"Yeah, Trunks is helping me train to become a Super-Saijin." Pan told them happily.

"That's good," Gohan said happy that she wanted to transform.

"Well, I got to go, see you this afternoon." Pan told them and flew off to Capsule Corp.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"HELLO, anybody home?" Pan asked as she entered the house.

"Oh, hi Pan, I was just about to leave for school." Bura welcomed as she came to the entrance.

"Hi Bura, aren't you running late?" Pan teased.

"You don't have any room to talk, don't think my brother didn't tell me how you were late even though you were in the same building, besides my clock broke." Bura joked.

"Yeah, I guess your right, anyway where's Trunks?" Pan asked trying to ignore the smirk on her friends face.

"He is in the living room getting all the books ready, anyway see you later." Bura said as she left.

"OK thanks, bye." Pan said and headed for the living room were Trunks was.

"Morning Trunks." Pan greeted as she entered the room.

"Hi Pan, I see you got here on time today." Trunks joked.

"Whatever, lets just get started." She said annoyed.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

They had been working for a while, but this time the problems started in history.

"OK Pan, while I read you follow along and write down the important stuff just like you did yesterday." Trunks said handing her the notebook and paper.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Pan said bored as she got ready to write.

Trunks had been reading the from the book for about forty-five minutes and they were almost done.

"...and three years later a new emperor was chosen." Trunks finished and closed the book.

"Well, were done with...Pan what are you writing?" Trunks asked looking at the notebook page.

"Oh just drawing a picture of me blasting the books with a Kamahamaha wave." Pan said smiling causing Trunks to sweatdrop.

"Whatever, it's time for a break anyway." Trunks sighed.

"Yes, training time, finally something fun." Pan said happily.

"Yeah, but first we need to eat something." Trunks reminded her.

tptptptptptptptptptptptpttptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"Are you brats going to make a habit of interrupting my training?" Vegeta asked them annoyed when they entered the gravity room.

"No, just until I become a Super-Saijin." Pan said and got ready for the increase in gravity.

"Today we will work on kicking just like we did punching yesterday." Trunks informed her. After she had practiced for a little over an hour she was able to kick like normal.

"Your doing really well, but we need to get back to real work." Trunks told her pleased that she was on her way to her goal... and his.

"Awww, but why can't we train awhile longer?" Pan asked pouting.

"Fine we can work on your flying for a while if you want too." Trunks said giving in to her pleading.

'Well, it's official, she now controls him.' Vegeta thought while trying to concentrate on his own training.

The flying was harder to get used too, at first Pan could only hover about an inch, because the gravity level kept pulling her down, but she soon got the hang of it.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"So Trunks, yesterday you said that at this rate I should transform in about four months, right?" Pan asked as they entered the main building.

"Yeah, it's very likely. Why?" He asked knowing she was up to something

"Well I was thinking that we make a bet that if I transform in three months or less, I get any gift I want, and if I transform in more than three months but less then four, you get any gift you want." Pan suggested.

Trunks thought about it for a minute but finally agreed. "OK Pan, it's a bet, but we don't say what we want until we win."

"I agree completely." Pan said as they shook hand to seal the bet.

"OK, now that that's settled lets get back to work." Trunks said and they sat down and finished the work for the day.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

It had been two and a half months since the training and the bet had started. The training level in the gravity room had been increased three times, and Pan was at the point were she could transform at any time.

"Good Morning Trunks." Pan said cheerfully as she entered Capsule Corp.

"Morning Pan, why are you so happy?" Trunks greeted.

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm spending the night." Pan said smiling as she held up her sleeping bag and backpack.

"Oh great, just what I need, a night of you and Bura taking over the living room being hyped up on candy and other sugary items." Trunks smirked teasingly.

"Well, your partly right, I'm also here for an all day training session tomorrow." Pan said happily

"Why do I have to train you on a Saturday?"

"Because, I have less then two weeks to win the bet, anyway lets get today's lesson over with." She told him and started working.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"So, what do you want to do until Bura gets home." Trunks asked after they had finished the lesson and were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh I have an idea but could you get off the couch for a minute?" Pan asked.

"Whatever." Trunks said and stood up only for Pan to stretch out and fall asleep.

"That little sneak, she just wanted to take a nap. Well, after all the training she has been doing lately she deserves it. Trunks said smiling as he sat down on the floor near the couch and watched her sleep.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"Hey Trunks, I"m home. Pan are you here." Bura asked as she entered the living only to see Pan asleep on the couch and Trunks sitting on the floor with his arms rested on the couch and his head rested on his arms near Pan's head,

"Well, that's adorable." Bura smiled and pulled out a camera. CLICK! "They will thank me for that one day." She smirked and walked over to wake them up.

"HEY, YOU GUYS, WAKE UP!!!!!" Bura screamed in there ears.

"AHHHH." They screamed in unison and jumped up.

"Bura, you know you shouldn't scare people like that." Pan said annoyed when she realized who had scared her.

"Yeah Bura, remember what happened when you did that to dad when you were five, he literally blew a hole in the roof." Trunks reminded her.

"I wouldn't yell at me if I were you." Bura teased them as she held the view screen of her camera towards them.

"Bura, delete that picture, NOW." Trunks screamed as he and Pan started chasing her They ran after her for a while and had her cornered until she came up with a plan.

"Trunks, back away now, or I'll tell Pan about the deal you made to yourself." Bura smirked as Trunks backed away and Pan looked confused.

"How do you know about that?" Trunks asked angrily.

"Goten told me." Bura told him as if it was something he should have known.

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked the siblings confused.

"Don't worry about it Pan, you'll find out in, at the most, eight months, but it probably be less." Trunks said smiling as he jokingly patted her on the head.

"Now, I'm getting out of here before you two drag me into whatever it is you're going to do." Trunks said as he went to his room.

"Hey Pan, was it just me or was my brother just flirting with you." Bura said just to tease Pan.

"It was your imagination Bura, now, lets watch some movies." Pan said pulling out a case with about fifty DVD's in it out of her backpack.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

Trunks had been relaxing in his peacefully quiet room, for about twenty minutes, when he saw something run into his room and without stopping ran into his closet and shut the closet door, but before he could comprehend what had happened Bura came into his room carrying a big sparkly pink box.

"Trunks did Pan run in here." Bura asked looking around the room. Trunks looked towards his closet and saw a pair of eyes peeking though the door giving him the death glare, 'So that's what that was.' Trunks thought.

"I haven't seen her since I came up here." Trunks told his now annoyed sister.

"OK well, let me know if you see her." Bura told him as she left to find her 'victim'.

"You can come out now, she's gone." Trunks smirked opening the closet.

"Thanks, she was trying to put that girly-stuff on my face again." Pan said as she come out of the closet.

"OH, so that's why you were hiding.' Trunks said and started laughing.

"It's not funny Trunks, you know that she is one of my best-friends, but when she has that girly-stuff stuff I would rather be in HFIL fighting all the old villains." Pan told him seriously.

"Yeah, I know you hate that stuff, so you can stay in here for a while until she calms down and we can watch the DVD of that new anime that was just released." Trunks suggested. "Sure I've wanted to see that." Pan said happily as she sat in the chair Trunks had at his desk.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

They had been watching the show for about two hours and were on the last episode when Bura came into the room.

"Trunks, I told you to let me know if you found Pan." Bura told here brother angrily.

"I know you did, and I thought about telling you, but then I realized Pan scares me more than you." Trunks joked.

"Don't take it the wrong way Bura, I wasn't running from you, I was runny from your evil pink box of doom." Pan smiled.

"Hey, there you three are, I came to tell you that dinners ready." Bulma said coming into the room.

"OK." they all said at the same time and followed Bulma into the kitchen, a few minutes later Vegeta came into the room.

'Does that brat ever go home?' Vegeta thought when he saw Pan sitting next to Trunks while they were reenacting some seen on the anime they were watching earlier with silverware, while Bulma and Bura had a weird look on there face. 'They've all gone insane.' Vegeta thought as he sat down.

After everyone had left the kitchen Bulma three-way-called Chi-Chi and Videl, also known as her 'partners in crime' "You two won't believe what Bura took a picture of today." Bulma said happily into the phone.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

The next morning started out calmly, until Pan woke up ready to train. This was bad news for a certain lavender haired half-Saijin who was at time still sleeping.

"WAKE UP" Pan screamed so load it was probably heard on Roshi's Island.

"Pan, what the heck do you think your doing, what gave you the idea you could come in here and wake me up at six-thirty in the morning?" Trunks asked still half asleep.

"Duh, I;m ready to start training" Pan smiled happily and dragged a complaining Trunks towards the gravity room.

"OK, Pan the only thing you have left to complete on this level is using punching, kicking, flying, and ki blasts at the same time, which means it's time to spar." Trunks said getting ready to fight.

"OK, just get ready to get beat up." Pan smirked getting into a fighting stance. They sparred for a few hours and neither of them seemed to be winning, but in the end Trunks let his guard down and Pan pulled off a victory.

"I won." Pan said happily

"You have improved a lot Pan." Trunks said smiling as he stood up. "Next time we will put the gravity level at a new strength." He told her as they left the gravity room.

"I hope I win the bet." Pan said determined.

"Yeah, well I hope I win." Trunks said just as determined.

"Well, just don't go overboard about gift you ask for when you win." Pan teased.

"Don't worry it's going to be inexpensive." Trunks smirked causing Pan to be confused again.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

It had been about a month and a half since then, meaning Pan had lost the bet, and Trunks only had three days to win.

"OK Pan, if you promise not tell anyone we will only train for the next three days and we won't do regular work." Trunks suggested.

"Well, even though it means that you might win the bet, it also means I don't have to study, so it's a deal." Pan agreed and they went straight to training.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

They had been sparring for about six hours when Trunks came up with an idea.

"Pan, how about I go Super-Saijin, it might force you to transform."

"It's worth a shot," Pan agreed and Trunks powered up. They started sparring again, but now Pan was having a hard time keeping up, and Trunks purposely started showing off the make Pan angry, which worked.

Pan started to try and power-up and after about five minutes her power aura turned from blue to golden sparks, her eyed started flashing from it's normal black to a bright green and eventually stayed green, her turned gold and spiked out causing her bandana to fall to the floor.

It took the two of them and a shocked Vegeta, who had paused his training, a few seconds to actually grasp what had happened.

"OH my gosh, Pan you really did it." Trunks said happily flying over to where she was.

"I can't believe I actually transformed." Pan said happily. "Thank you so much for training me." Pan said hugging Trunks causing him to smile and blush at the same time.

"Good now you two brats don't have to bug me everyday." Vegeta smirked.

"That means good job, in Saijin prince language." Trunks whispered to Pan causing her to suppress a laugh.

"Hey Dad, I know you don't want to but could you call Mom and tell her to call Gohan and the rest of Pan's family and tell them to come over here and that Pan has a surprise for them and when Bura gets home in about ten minutes tell her to wait in the living room for the others." Trunks told Vegeta mainly to just get him out of the room.

"Whatever." Vegeta said annoyed as he left the room.

"Well, it's looks like I won the bet." Trunks said smirking as he turned towards the new Super-Saijin.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want?" Pan asked with her arms crossed.

"This." Trunks said as he leaned down and kissed her. Pan's eyes shot wide-open with shock. When Trunks backed away all he could do was smile at her reaction.

"W-why d-did you do th-that?" Pan managed to ask.

"Well, I made a deal with myself that I wouldn't do that until you became Super-Saijin, or became eighteen," he explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you...uh...well you know." Pan said blushing.

"If you haven't figured that out, then maybe I shouldn't tell you." Trunks said teasing her.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs answer me without stalling." Pan yelled annoyed causing Trunks to smirk.

"Fine I'll tell you, but no laughing OK?" Trunks said and nodded letting him know she wouldn't.

"OK well first off if you don't agree I understand." He started. "I guess I really first started to realize this while we were off searching for the black-star dragonballs, but I made that deal with myself, so I couldn't tell you but now I can. Pan, I love you." He finished saying and started looking at the floor waiting on Pan's response. At first she was completely shocked, but when she realized what had happened she started smiling.

"Trunks, I can't believe you would make such a STUPID deal with yourself.

"Huh?" Trunks said looking up to that Pan was now standing alot closer than she was before.

"I love you too." Pan said and kissed him.

"Well, it looks like we now have two surprises for everyone now." Trunks said smiling.

"I can't wait to see there expressions." Pan agreed laughing.

"Right, well lets go, my little Super-Saijin."

"Right...Hey, wait, don't call me little." Pan yelled as she followed the now smirking Trunks to where the others were. They entered through the kitchen and Pan waited there while Trunks went to make sure they were all ready.

"Trunks, we've been waiting for thirty minutes, and where is Pan." Goten asked when his friend entered the room.

"Well, if you would sit down I will let her know everyone is here." Trunks said. Goten sat down and everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Now, introducing the amazing, yet sometimes bossy." Trunks began.

"I HEARD THAT." Pan yelled from the other room.

"Anyway, now introducing, Pan." He finished as she entered the room.

"I told you I would transform." Pan said smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Pan." Videl said hugging her.

"I knew you could do it." Gohan smiled.

"You truly are a Saijin." Chi-Chi said happy for her granddaughter.

"And to think she called US monster." Goten whispered and Gohan nodded in agreement After everything had calmed down and Pan had powered down and had reattached her faithful bandana to her head. Pan stood up and to get everyone's attention again.

"OK everyone there is...um...one more surprise." Pan said and walked over to Trunks, who was the only one who knew what she was talking about, and kissed him causing everyone to be completely shocked.

"Well...It's about time." Bura said being the first to be able to speak.

"Yeah what she said." Goten said smirking. Gohan just smiled and Vegeta stood in the corner with small barely visible smile on his face.

"Well, it looks like, Plan Love." "Mission Get-Together." "Was a full success." Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl said in that order.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks, whose arms were now around Pan, asked confused.

"Trunks, why do you think we made you tutor her when almost anybody else in this room could have?" Bulma asked amused at the two. After everyone calmed down again Pan and Trunks went outside for some alone time.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"Can you believe those three had planned this all along." Trunks said while he leaned again a tree and Pan leaned against him.

"I guess we were the only ones who didn't see the obvious." Pan said laughing. They sat there for a while until Videl came out to let Pan know it was time to go.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning." Pan said hugging Trunks bye.

"Yeah see you tomorrow, my little Super-Saijin." Trunks teased as Pan punched him. and he kissed her bye. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said and flew home.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

The next morning when Pan got to Capsule Corp. it was basically the same routine except for the fact that that instead of just saying good morning they hugged, and also except for the fact that Vegeta locked the gravity room door so they couldn't get in.

When they were on there last subject, Trunks was busy explaining something but looked up to see that Pan was drawing instead of listening, again.

"Pan, what on earth are you drawing NOW." Trunks asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing, just a picture of us sitting outside eating a square pie while sitting next to fire made out of these stupid books." Pan said looking up at him smiling.

"You are insane, you know that right?" Trunks asked jokingly.

"Yep, but so are you." Pan laughed and kissed him.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Hope you liked the story. Let me know what you think. Bye for now.


End file.
